


Esurire et Sitire Discet 他将学着辗转反侧

by j_alfie



Category: Julius Caesar - Shakespeare
Genre: Ancient Roman Turducken, Anti-Civilian Violence, Future Emperors Being Sick on People, M/M, Rhetoric for Fun and Profit but Mostly Profit, Technically Legal
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 03:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7388089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_alfie/pseuds/j_alfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>渥大维还是个小男孩的时候，恺撒的朋友们便频频造访他姐姐的住处。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Esurire et Sitire Discet 他将学着辗转反侧

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Esurire et Sitire Discet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/582152) by [Gileonnen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gileonnen/pseuds/Gileonnen). 



> 原作者告诉我标题的拉丁文转译英文为"He will learn to be hungry and thirsty."我的理解是为权欲所折磨，加上为了简单押韵，故译

渥大维还是个小男孩的时候，恺撒的朋友们便频频造访他姐姐的住处。有些人带着消息而来，其他的则留下谜语。卡西乌斯·朗基努斯在整个到访期间说了不超过四个词，他审视渥大维的目光却闪着火星。奴隶们准备的膳食规格足以招待元老院议员，他们用铅碗调酒以增加甜度，在烤鸡中塞上一层又一层鸡肉——渥大维的外祖母绝不允许别人说她的宴席穷酸，抑或她的孙儿血统卑微。

那段岁月里，她始终骄傲，眉毛挑得高高，尽管她的头发已变得柔软花白；脸颊如罩袍布料一般干瘪。而当她站在中庭监管奴隶们工作时，她那单手放在臀上、翡翠绿披肩被微风吹起的模样宛如维斯塔女神化身。恺撒的朋友们时常在背后称赞她，朱丽亚·恺撒里斯，颇具她尊贵兄长的神韵。“他们太过渴望在你身上看见他，才会所见皆是。”外祖母忿忿然对渥大维说，然而当那双灰色的眼睛扫视他的脸庞时，他知道她亦在寻找同样的伟大印记。

这些卓越之人是来试验他的，外祖母说，但渥大维不这么认为，反而觉得他们是来看他是否会主动挑战 _他们_ ——看这个男孩是否能在男人间立足。

面对诗人，他满口稳重的长短格诗句；以统治之言说应对元老；对高卢返来的士兵尽是溢美之词。

他学会了愉悦他人的辞令，并乐于运用，毕竟他只是个小男孩，急于取悦。

＊

外祖母过世时，他在葬礼上演讲的声音芦笛似的尖细而颤抖。凭吊来客甚多，他认出不少熟悉面孔，而他明白他们并非是为送别朱丽亚·恺撒里斯而来，他们是专程来听他演讲的。马可斯·尤尼乌斯·布鲁图斯蹙眉垂眼——卡西乌斯则像只猎犬般探头探脑。

有一个人是他不认识的。那人军人打扮，看着他讲话的样子好像他是在读一封复杂的文件。渥大维的目光对上他的，那人竟冒失地向他微笑。

“你讲得不错。”在仪式结束、渥大维回母亲家的路上，他说。他跟着男孩走过黄昏时分的石板路，每当行过点灯的房屋，他的眼睛便闪烁奇异的光芒。

“是为了纪念她。”渥大维回答。他能听见自己声音中的颤栗，一时间感到深深的无力。他本应向这个男人，向所有人，证明他的能力，而他甚至无法阻止他的 _声音_ 发抖。

“我在雅典学过劝导之法，我分得出谁是真正好的演讲者。”陌生人说道——渥大维随即认出了他，抑或他的名声。

“你是马可斯·安东尼乌斯，”他说，“舅父在信中提过你。” _而全罗马都传唱着马克·安东尼的放荡，他对于男人女人、享乐、战争及知识毫无节制的热情_ 。

“是吗？伟大的恺撒对一个可怜的士兵有什么可说的？”安东尼笑着问，有颗牙缺了一角。那一定很尖利，渥大维想。

安东尼想听的是风趣的答案，但渥大维实在太过疲惫虚弱，无以为回应：“他从未提过什么可怜士兵，而对安东尼，他唯有赞誉。”

“他想让我督管意大利，”安东尼说，“真是罗马式的慷慨，你不觉得吗？”

“或者他是通过表达信任来管束你。”渥大维说，裹紧了他的宽袍，并尽量不去想一个孩子穿着男人的服饰哀悼养育他的女人这一行为会否有失体统。他加快了步伐，鞋底在石板上嗒嗒作响。

他将士兵落在身后，安东尼由着他争先。“你是个聪明的男孩，更甚传闻。”他在渥大维背后喊道，后者告诫自己不要转身看他。

“何谈聪明？”他问，感到自己几近哭泣，而他绝不会让安东尼看见他的眼泪。

“你懂得人是怎么互相利用的。”

他离开时，安东尼的大笑在墙壁间回响，仿若剑劈向石头擦出火光。

＊

安东尼在攻陷的宅子里举办宴会，用敌人田地里产的酒款待友人。庭院中的灯多得足以使夜空亮过白日，倘若渥大维拾起一个杯子，它将永不落空。

他足够聪明，明白该拒绝饮酒，并且少吃——一颗橄榄，一颗葡萄，一小片撕下来的面包皮。渥大维知道他正在被审视，他宁愿审视回去。

渥大维躺在周柱廊一侧，卡西乌斯靠在一幅描绘大画廊的壁画上，扶着手肘，从另外那一侧打量这片景象。他无法掩饰对眼前这场荒淫的嘲笑。元老们与低等女子一同在躺椅上安歇；苗条的酒侍如蛇一般在客人间摇身穿梭，像希腊女人那样敞着一半袍子。假如他看向渥大维，这侧躺椅上、崭新的成年服包裹瘦长身躯的年轻人只会得到与其他人无异的判词。

他既受眷顾，却又不为之庆幸；卡西乌斯·朗基努斯对此决不赞同。

通往中庭的小道上站着富尔维亚，怀中抱着婴儿。她是安东尼的新妇，新得很，以至于他们之间的情事依然摆脱不了安东尼对她过世丈夫的狂热之爱的阴影，有些轻重不分的人仍在嚼着这种舌根。眼看着丈夫挑逗他的仆人，这位女主人无动于衷。渥大维猜测她大概见过他更荒唐的行为。

他惊觉自己鄙夷她这种完美的冷漠更甚于她丈夫的放浪。

安东尼的手自酒侍光裸的侧腹逡巡，消失于衣袍之下。他的手与其触碰下的肌肤都将变得温热，都将在灯下映出微光。

＊

“你还是会去伊伯利亚的，是吗？”安东尼站在渥大维的躺椅边，脸上挂着极为惬意的假笑。

“愿你永世受罚，”渥大维咕哝着，手臂压着眼睛，装作他没想着一股脑呕吐在安东尼脚上，“不是我想生病的。”

“病秧子没什么利用价值，尤其是对恺撒来说——我还以为你很了解利用呢，我的小祭司。”军人答道。他在渥大维脚边坐下，后者拼尽全力才没有把他踢到地上。谈及渥大维的获选时他的声音扭曲了——好像被祭司学院选中是桩 _劣迹_ 而非荣誉——

“大凡不是为你端酒来的，你都说他毫无价值。”渥大维嚷道，“喜欢我偶尔的直言吗？还有更多呢：出去，在我用狗赶你之前。”

“并非如此，”安东尼轻笑，“我不是来责骂你的，我是来帮你。”

“我见过数百人因你的帮助而曝尸街头。”渥大维说，“你连自己都管束不了，遑论意大利；我想不到还有谁的建议更令我 _不敢_ 轻信。你能给我什么帮助？”

“无论我做过什么，你舅父都爱我。”军人如此答复，“整个罗马城没有人比你更适合受此恩惠。”

渥大维缓缓地睁开眼睛，感觉到阳光劈开双眼般的疼痛，而后咽下他的愤怒。“你很狡猾。”他说。

“我的年纪允许我狡猾。”安东尼简练地回答，他牵起渥大维的手。当渥大维的目光碰到他的，他意识到事已至此——那个大笑的士兵跟随他穿越罗马的街巷已是六年前的事。安东尼嘴唇两侧分别刻着深深的沟壑，他的黑发染上了灰白。

渥大维觉得他短暂的生涯统统花费在了狡猾上面。

“我会听听你的话，”最终，他说，“但不保证全然服从。”

他们一起坐在周柱廊的花园里，望着阳光越过走廊的阴影打在树叶上。他们的谈话轻快简洁，论及安东尼何以使恺撒喜爱，以及渥大维需要展现些什么来赢得那人的青睐。他们抛以彼此尖锐的问题与详尽的回答，仿佛漫步于希腊学院。

那样的时刻，不难看出安东尼为何如此令人失望却仍旧如此受人爱戴。

这一次渥大维喝了奴隶端来的酒——而下一轮端上之时，安东尼擎着他呕吐的器皿，轻轻抚摸他的背。

＊

在出发去往伊伯利亚的前夜，渥大维将安东尼请到他的床上。这一半是为了表达感激与对他帮助的报偿，一半是个试验。

他想知道屈从于一种单纯的诱惑是怎样的感受；事实上，他想知道他能否 _做到屈从_ 。

后来，当他的手在床褥间握成拳头，安东尼坚实滚烫的躯体紧贴着他的脊背，渥大维得到了某种答案。

＊

渥大维到达舅父家的那天，雷必达已经在等他。“安东尼会煽动平民暴乱，”他说。“他一向擅长。”渥大维答曰。两人退到中庭，雷必达和卡普尼亚的奴隶们为他们摆好了宴席。渥大维啜饮着他的酒，注视着雷必达饕餮。那副肆意鲸吞小牛肉和鸡蛋的场面使他觉得十分粗野，在漫长旅途后食欲全无。

终于，雷必达从他的大餐上抬起头来，用手背抹了抹嘴（粗野，但至少意味着他终于要说点什么了）。“你会继承你舅父的名字和地产，”他说，渥大维点头，“他的钱将分给公民，以及提比略一边的庭院——”

“他已经告诉过我资产分配的意愿。”渥大维说着放下他的酒杯；那酒太甜太浓郁了，更像是为入菜而非直接饮用，“这桩阴谋是怎么回事？我听见街上闲言秦纳的名字，布鲁图斯、卡西乌斯紧随其后——”

“紧随其后溜之大吉。”沙哑的话音自门厅传来；渥大维抬眼瞧见安东尼站在那，挤压着太阳穴，眼圈发黑，“幸好我在需要时还能调动起一批暴民。公民们，请到我家去，这里有可能会被推翻。”

“当然。”雷必达立即附和。他起身去招呼卡普尼亚，他的奴隶开始收纳餐桌残余。渥大维望着遗孀与军人对话，想象着他们在说些什么。他将近满的酒杯递给安东尼，那人将甜液一饮而尽，挤出了一个鬼脸。

雷必达粗鲁到了这种时候还会因为某些言论而发笑的地步，卡普尼亚出于礼貌勉强扯出微笑。

“他是个蠢货。”渥大维低声道。

“有用的蠢货。”安东尼回答，“在我们必须拔刀的时候，他可以充当喉舌。”

“你会像吹芦笛一样把他耍得团团转。”渥大维说，安东尼却摇了摇头。

“不，”他们穿过门厅，来到阳光之下，“不，渥大维，玩乐时间过去了。”


End file.
